Seme atau Uke?
by elinmeong
Summary: Matt itu Seme atau Uke? Temukan jawabannya di fic ini! XDD WARNING: Yaoi a.k.a Boys Love atau bahasa awamnya Gay/Homo/Maho. LEMON. RATED M. Mengandung unsur seks yang biasanya hanya boleh dibaca oleh anak berusia 17  XD


Title : Seme atau Uke?

Fandom : Death Note

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Summary : Matt itu Seme atau Uke? Temukan jawabannya di fic ini! XDD

/

A/N: Moshi-Moshi Minna-san! Saya balik dengan fic ke-4! *padahal fic yang lain belom ada yang diapdet* Kali ini saya balik dengan fic lemon! Fufufu… *nyengir mesum* Oh iya! Saya mau pengumuman dulu! Pen name saya ganti.. Dari _elinmeong_ jadi _EzukiErika_! XD

/

WARNING: **Yaoi** a.k.a **Boys Love** (BL) atau bahasa awamnya **Gay**/**Homo**/**Maho**. **LEMON**. Mengandung **unsur seks** yang biasanya hanya boleh dibaca oleh anak berusia **17+**. *padahal author sendiri juga baru mau 15 tahun* XD

/

This is a special fic for Christmas and My Birthday~

Enjoy

/

_L's Mansion_

_09.00 am_

Ketenangan pada pagi hari itu diganggu oleh dua orang pemuda yang sedang memperdebatkan hal yang tidak jelas…

.

.

.

"Hei, Light-kun" Kata L perlahan sambil terus menikmati kuenya.

"Hm?" Jawab Light singkat sambil matanya tidak lepas dari komputer di hadapannya..

"Menurutmu.." Kata L lagi dengan nada sengaja dibuat menggantung.

"Hmm..?" Jawab Light lagi, mulai penasaran, sambil meminum segelas kopi yang tersedia di dekatnya..

"Matt itu seme atau uke?" Tanya L polos

.

.

.

Ternyata butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Light yang sangat pintar itu untuk memproses pertanyaan L itu..

.

.

.

_BRUSSHH..!_ Kopi yang sedang diminum Light menyembur dan menodai baju yang dipakai Light.

"Hah-hahh.. Apa?" Tanya Light balik, kaget.

"Menurutmu Matt itu seme atau uke?" Tanya L lagi dengan nada polos.

"Untuk apa kau tanya hal seperti itu? Hah?" Light yang tadi OOC, sudah balik lagi ke semula demi menjaga image nya. XD

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya ingin tau saja.. Sekarang Matt-kun kan sedang berpacaran dengan Mello-kun.. Saya hanya penasaran.. Light-kun jawab saja.." Jawab L sambil terus menikmati kuenya..

"Hmm.. Sepertinya dia itu tipe uke.." Jawab Light "sepertimu.." Tambah Light dalam hati.

"Tapi harusnya dia itu seme kan?" Tanya L lagi

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Light balik

"Karena Ia anak didikku.. Makanya dia itu seme! Sama sepertiku!" Jawab L mantap.

"Hah? Pffttt.. aduh.. Kau itu tipe uke tau L?" Kata Light sambil menahan tawanya yang hamper menggelegar.

"Hah? Seperti itu kah? Aku ini uke ya?" Tanya L sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan sendok kue yang dipegangnya.

"Iya.. Mau kubuktikan?" Tanya Light dengan seringai nya yang sangat mesum itu.

"Tidak, Terima Kasih Light-kun. Nanti saya cari tau sendiri saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita membuktikan apakah Matt-kun itu seme atau uke." Jawab L santai yang ternyata tidak melihat seringai mesum dari Light.

"Hoh.. Baiklah.. Nanti malam kita buktikan.. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai sampai ke tahap berhubungan badan.." Kata Light kecewa karena tidak dapat me-*cough*rape*cough*L.

Tapi tiba-tiba otak mesum Light jalan. Ia mendapat ide agar dapat me-rape L.

"Hei, L. Kau mau taruhan?" Kata Light. Mencoba menyembunyikan senyum mesumnya.

"Taruhan apa?" Tanya L.

"Jika Matt itu ternyata adalah seorang uke, Aku boleh minta apa saja darimu. Dan jika Matt itu seorang Seme, Kau juga boleh meminta apa aja darimu." Jelas L.

"Hoo.. boleh saja.." Kata L santai.

"Okeh! Berarti nanti malam kita mengintip kamar Matt dan Mello ya!" Kata Light semangat.

"fufufu… Kau tidak tau L, aku waktu itu sempat tidak sengaja melihat Matt dan Mello yang sedang berhubungan badan…" Batin Light penuh kemenangan.

"Fuh. Aku yakin Matt itu seorang seme!" Batin L tanpa mengetahui apa yang sekarang sedang ada di batin Light.

/

L's Mansion

08.00 pm

"Tadaima!" Teriak Matt yang baru saja pulang berkencan dengan Mello.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Matt pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Mello mengikuti karena kebetulan mereka sekamar.

_Bruk! _Terdengar suara kecil saat Mello menghempaskan diri ke ranjangnya.

"Mells.. Aku mandi dulu ya.. Abis itu kamu.." Kata Matt sambil mengambil baju ganti dari lemarinya dan handuk. Lalu Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya yang sudah kotor karena bepergian bersama Mello seharian penuh.

"Iya. Mandi yang bersih ya Matt sayang~" Kata Mello menyeringai licik. Tapi sayang Matt tidak sempat mendengarnya karena Ia sudah keburu masuk ke kamar mandi..

.

.

.

"Huahh.. Segarnya.." Kata Matt sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Lalu Ia duduk di ranjang Mello, dimana Mello sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjang itu.

"Hei Mello. Sana mandi.." Perintah Matt.

.

.

.

Hening. Sepertinya Mello tertidur.

"Mells, Hai Mells.." Kata Matt pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Mello.

"Mells..?"

_GREP_

Mello yang ternyata hanya pura-pura tertidur langsung membuka matanya dan menarik Matt ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memegang kedua tangan Matt agar Ia tidak bisa kabur.

"Me-Melss..?" Kata Matt pucat. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Mello bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ka-Kau mau a-ap.. Hmppff…" Matt tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Mello keburu menciumnya. Ciuman yang cukup ganas dan penuh napsu.

"Hmpp!" Matt tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba Mello merubah posisinya. Matt sekarang berada di bawahnya.

"Hmmpp…" Matt melepas ciuman Mello dan dengan terengah-engah ia mencoba membetulkan posisinya.

"Hei? Kau mau apa Matt?" Tanya Mello ketika melihat Matt yang menggeliat di bawahnya. Tampaknya Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Posisinya salah. Aku itu seme." Jawab Matt.

"Hah? Tidak kau itu uke Matt. Dan aku seme-mu." Jawab Mello tegas dengan nada posesif.

"Ti-tidak bisa! Aku itu seme." Matt masih berusaha. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Mello tidak bergeser satu senti pun.

"Sudah, menyerahlah." Kata Mello. Lalu Ia pun kembali mencium Matt. Kali ini lebih lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Ukh!" Matt mengerang ketika Mello mulai meraba-raba dadanya dan menciumi lehernya. Mello membuat banyak sekali kissmark di leher Matt. Mello nampaknya senang sekali dengan pekerjaannya itu.

"Ahh~" Desah Matt ketika Mello berhasil menemukan salah satu titik sensitive pada dirinya. Mello pun memainkan titik sensitive itu sambil memainkan nipples nya Matt. Matt pun kembali mendesah dan mengerang hebat. Mello lalu menjilat telinga Matt.

Matt pun mendesah geli. Nafas Matt memburu. Ia sudah sangat terangsang sekarang.

"Uhh.. Mells.. C'mon.." Desah Matt. Ia tidak kuat menahan napsu nya dan meminta lebih pada Mello.

"Seperti itu kah cara meminta Matt?" Mello meniup telinga Matt dan berbisik dengan suara yang berat.

"Uhh.. Mells.. Please.." Erang Matt.

"Umm.. Okay.." Kata Mello. Lalu Ia pun membuka celana Matt dan meraih suatu benda disana. Benda itu dielusnya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Hal itu membuat Matt mengerang cepat. Cairan bening keputihan sudah terlihat mulai keluar dari sana. Mello lalu mulai memompa barang Matt itu dengan tempo tak menentu sambil meng-kissmark dada Matt.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Matt mendesah tak karuan. Tak lama kemudian, cairan putih kental keluar dari barang Matt. Mello pun tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian memasukkan barang Matt itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mello menjilati dan menghisap barang Matt itu. Kehangatan mulut Mello dan kelihaiannya membuat Matt kembali orgasme. Mello pun menyeringai kecil.

Ia lalu mengambil baby oil di meja di samping ranjang. Ia menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangannya. Ia kemudian memeluk Matt dan mulai menciumnya. Tangan Mello bergerak ke arah lubang Matt. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya kesana. Baby Oil membuat jari lentik Mello tidak mengalami kesulitan saat memasuki lubang Matt.

"Ukh.. Mells" Matt mengerang kesakitan saat jari Mello memasuki lubangnya. Mello tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia pun menambah jarinya dan memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam lubang Matt.

"Ukh.. Akh!" Matt tersentak. Antara kaget dan merasa nikmat saat Mello mengenai sweet spot nya. "Ukh! Akh! Akh!" Matt mengerang nikmat ketika Mello mengenai titik itu berkali-kali. Mello pun menyeringai melihat reaksi Matt. Lalu Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuh Matt. Mello kemudian membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan barangnya sendiri yang sudah menegang itu. Ia kemudian mengolesi barangnya dengan Baby Oil dan Ia pun memasukannya ke dalam tubuh Matt.

"Ukhh.. Sakit Mells.." Erang Matt ketika Mello mulai memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tubuh Matt. "Tahan Matt" Kata Mello. "Ukh!" Mello mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat agar barangnya bisa masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam tubuh Matt. Mello pun diam sebentar, memberi waktu pada Matt agar Ia terbiasa dengan barangnya. Lalu Ia pun mulai memaju-mundurkan barangnya dengan tempo berirama. Maju, Mundur, Maju, Mundur.. Matt pun mendesah akibat barang Mello mengenai sweet spot nya berkali-kali. Mello juga mendesah, lubang Matt yang sempit berdenyut kencang memijit barangnya membuat Ia sangat terangsang.

"Uhh.. Mellss.." Erang Matt.

"Ahh.. Matt.." Erang Mello juga.

"AKH! Teriak kedua insan itu bersamaan saat mereka mencapai puncaknya. Cairan putih pun mengotori ranjang Mello.

Mello kemudian mencium Matt lembut. Lalu mereka pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

/

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang mengintip mereka dari tadi. Kedua pasang mata itu tentunya adalah L dan Light. Kedua hidung mereka dipenuhi cairan merah yang tidak berhenti keluar dari tadi.

"Ukhh.. L.. Aku benar kan?" Kata Light sambil menyeka cairan merah di hidungnya.

"Hah?" Rupanya L belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia shock melihat adegan tadi sekaligus tidak percaya karena hipotesis nya salah.

_Glek_. L menelan ludah pahit. Sepertinya Ia tau apa yang akan diminta Light padanya. Kemudian Ia menengok perlahan ke arah Light. Ia melihat seringai kemenangan sekaligus mesum sudah terpampang disana.

"L-chan.." Kata Light perlahan. Ia tampak senang sekali.

"Li-Light-kun.. Nan-nanti saja ya.. Sa-saya sudah lelah.." Kata L terbata-bata lalu Ia mencoba kabur dari situ.

"Eits. Mau ke mana L-chan?" Light langsung memeluk L dari belakang.

_Glek_. L tidak dapat kemana-mana lagi. Ia pun hanya pasrah saat Light menyeretnya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

FIN

Hah.. Giliran Fic lemon aja.. Otak saya langsung jalan. XDD First Lemon. XDD


End file.
